


Ephemeral Sakura, Eternal Love

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Sexual Harassment, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bloody battle, a drunken night, a quiet confession! Loke both hopes and fears what may happen if an immortal Spirit like him could win the love of his mortal Human master. Prelude to "Lion's Pride."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tako To Ama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lion's Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441162) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: "Tako To Ama" is the name of a famous erotic ukiyo-e woodcut by Hokusai, known as "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife." If you google it and see the painting, you'll understand why the enemy's magic acts the way it does._
> 
> _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'm willing to adopt the cute Lion!_ ^_^

Lucy was thrown by a force of magic that tangled her blond hair and ripped her clothes. She screamed as she twirled through the air, only to land badly in a high tree branch. She knew she broke a couple ribs, but she painfully forced herself to hoist her body up onto the thick branch. She grab the main trunk of the tree for support.

"Scorpio?" she called out and looked for her Spirit. "Oh no! Him, Taurus, Capricorn, Sagittarius … I can't call out any more. So sleepy," she sighed, feeling the dizzying effects of having used almost all of her magic.

She was more in pain than tired, although she had not slept in two days since Team Natsu started this mission, first tracking a gang of dark wizards, and then being hunted by them. They had split up some time last night, and Lucy had not seen a sign of the others since then. She had been pursued in a hellish maze of traps until the rush of adrenaline and pure fear were all that kept her going.

After all those pitfalls and monsters, dealing with one thing after another until night bled into morning, Lucy had finally found her main opponent in a forest. Their fight was brief, she was far overpowered, and now she was on the run again. She heard his footsteps falling closer and closer. However, now she was too drained and had far too many wounds that bled until she felt lightheaded.

She had one last hope. Balancing on the tree branch, she pulled out one of her Gold Keys. "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

She felt no drain on her magic. He must have sensed her weakness and broke through on his own. She looked down to where he was standing at the base of the tree. She saw the top of his ginger head, the strength in his shoulders, and as he held up his hand and grabbed his wrist in preparation for battle, she saw the gleam of his magic rings.

"My master should not be up in a tree like a scaredy cat," he said grimly as he faced the approaching enemy, but then Loke looked up at her with a playful smirk. "Because from here, I can totally see your panties."

Lucy felt her face go red hot. She wanted to hide her skirt, but she was barely able to hold onto the tree, let alone deal with _panchira_.

"I absolutely forbid anyone else from seeing my master's Kawaii Kitty panties," Loke said, facing the enemy again.

Lucy flared angrily. "You don't need to tell him what type they are!"

Loke chuckled softly at her annoyance. She was so easy to provoke, and so adorable with flustered. "To protect my love's decency and honor, I must defeat you."

The enemy, a dark wizard named Varjo, came forward. He was tall with muscles bulging his midnight black skin. His head was waxed except for three gray braids on the top and at the temples, which pulled to the back of his head and joined into one long braid that went down his back. On his left cheek was a silver tattoo of _sanzukuri_ , three strokes almost like whiskers; and on the other cheek were the rest of the strokes that, together, made up the kanji for _kage_ , shadow. His pale jade eyes coolly took in the new opponent, summing up Loke's build and strength in one glance.

"Another?" the enemy asked, sounding bored. "This one looks even weaker than the others."

Loke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he said in a haughty tone. "You have no idea who you're talking to."

"You're right, I don't. Nor do I care."

"Careful, Loke, he uses…"

Before Lucy could finish, Varjo struck. "Shadow Hydra!" His hand shot out, and a black beam flew forward, then broke into five fingers, which grew into terrifying, snapping heads.

Loke lifted his fist, and golden light blazed from his ring. He held his arm as the power flowed through him. "O Regulus, grant me your strength." Loke's fists lit up. He punched the first shadowy serpentine head, smashed his foot down on the snout of another, did a midair roundhouse kick to a third, and two swift punches to the last ones. The shadows broke into bubbles of darkness and dissipated.

"Dammit," Varjo gritted. "You're strong after all. Which means I'll have to use _that_." He squatted and placed both hands on the ground. " _Tako To Ama!_ "

Numerous shadows spread out from his hands and slithered across the leaf-strew ground. Loke took up a fighting stance, but the shadows went right under his feet.

"What the…?"

Before Loke could understand what happened, he heard a squealing cry behind him. The shadows had gone underneath Loke and sprang up under Lucy. The shades now had her wrapped up high in the air. Black tentacles held each of her limbs apart, while other shadowy tendrils lewdly slithered over her body.

Lucy squirmed and strained against their tight holds. "Eww, stop it, don't! Hey, that tickles. No! Loke, help me. He's… No, don't touch there. _Kyaaaa!_ "

"Lucy!" Loke shouted in horror. With his fists shining brilliantly, he punched one of the shadow tentacles over and over until it dissipated. Her right arm was free, but before Lucy could reach her whip, the shadow grew right back.

Varjo held his muscled belly and laughed sadistically. "You fight with light magic, eh? That's too bad. So long as there is light, there is darkness. There's no way you can stop my _Tako To Ama_ shadows. Plus, I can feel everything my shadows feel. You feel soft, especially here." The black tentacles curled their way around Lucy's breasts, squeezing and pulling on them viciously.

Lucy's face drew up in disgust and outrage. "Don't touch me there! Ow, you're squeezing too hard. Owww!"

"You don't like it rough?" Varjo snickered. "A whip-wielding dominatrix like you? No, I bet having it rough turns you on. I wonder if you're moist already." The tentacles ventured up her skirt.

Lucy thrashed around. " _Stoooooop!_ "

"Bastard! Zenith of Regulus…" Loke's whole body turned into bright yellow light, looking like furious flames of spiritual energy. "Lion Brilliance!"

Blinding light burst out. Lucy had to shut her eyes tightly, and even then she saw spots behind her eyelids. When the surge of light subsided, Lucy was still a prisoner being molested by shadow tendrils and making whimpering noises.

"Didn't I tell you?" Varjo chuckled. "Where there is light, there is darkness. I can keep my shadows going so long as there is a shadow on my body, be it under my feet, within my clothing, or even the shadows in my nostrils and mouth. Now, unless you also have magic that can strip me naked, levitate me, and make every orifice of my body light up like New Year's Eve, you can't defeat me."

"No way," Loke said. Then in anger, he rushed at the man. A glowing light shot ahead of his fist, but the man easily made a wall of shadows. Loke pounded at the barrier, but his fists made no damage to it.

"Light magic is pointless against me. Wanna watch as I strip her? I can tell you're rather attracted to this lady." He snorted a wicked chuckle. "Do you want to see her 'O' face?"

"L-Loke…" Lucy gagged weakly. One tendril had wrapped around her throat, not so tight as to choke her to death, but enough to keep her barely conscious of what was going on. "Help … help me … don't want this … help."

Her weak but desperate plea filled Loke with a burning anger he had not felt in centuries. "How dare a piece of filth like you touch a sweet, pure virgin like her!"

"Virgin, eh?" the fiend chuckled. "Is that true, cutey? A lovely thing like you has never been touched? Even more fun! It's only a shadow, so it doesn't _really_ count, right?"

The tendrils slithered around. Loke roared and ran back to Lucy. He punched and kicked the black pillars that held her too high out of his reach. Whenever he finally destroyed one, it immediately regrew. "Lucy!" he cried, torn at seeing her pained face.

"She's moist," Varjo smiled blissfully. "If you keep aimlessly punching, you're going to miss the moment your dear master loses her purity."

"No, no, _no!_ " Lucy shrieked, thrashing harder.

"Oh, shut up, annoying bitch." With a wave of his hand, a tentacle shoved into her mouth and began thrusting into her throat, silencing her and bringing tears to Lucy's eyes.

"Fucking bastard!" the Lion roared in rage. "Any man who touches Lucy like that, I can't allow them to live to brag about it. You … will … die!" he said, half-mad in rage. " _Regulus Solar Flare!_ "

His ring lit up and a solid golden beam shot out. It shattered the black barrier Varjo had erected and struck him through the chest. Instead of merely stunning him like Loke's other attacks, blood and bits of entrails shot out the back. Varjo choked in shock at the fatal strike.

"The only way to defeat you is to make your whole body light up, huh?" Loke said grimly. A menacing smile curled into the Lion's face. "Too bad for you, I can do just that." His shaded eyes narrowed, and in a thudding tone, he pronounced capitol punishment for this sex fiend. " _Regulus … Supernova._ "

Light shined from the man's ebony body. Varjo gargled, and light came out his mouth and nose. It shined through his ears and seared his eyeballs until they bled. His skin began to crack and tear. In a sickening shower of blood, he was ripped apart from the inside out, leaving nothing but the light to chase away all shadows.

The tentacled monster shattered and dissipated. Loke rushed over and caught Lucy as she fell. Blood trickled out her mouth where the tentacle had been so thick it split her lip. Not much of her clothes were left. Loke cringed as he saw deep bruises on her breasts through the cotton shreds. Slowly and weakly, her eyes opened.

"Lucy," he sighed, glad she was awake but guilty that she had been manhandled so brutally right in front of him. "He didn't hurt you … _that way_ , did he?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't," she rasped out through her damaged throat. She managed to lift a smile into her numb face. "Thank God for Kawaii Kitty panties, eh?"

Loke yanked her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Tears threatened to come into his eyes.

"Oww, that sorta hurts, Loke. Still sore."

"Sorry," he whispered, being gentle once more. "I just … I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"Hey, you stopped him," she assured. "If it weren't for you, I'd be in big trouble." Then she saw the blood and small shreds of fleshy bits that covered the forest floor, trees, bushes, branches, up to the leaves. "I didn't realize you had such a powerful attack."

"One I try never to use," he admitted. "However, I'm a Lion, and if anyone harms a lion's _pride_ , he will go after the offender mercilessly. I'm sorry you had to see that side of me."

"I'm just thankful." Lucy leaned into his chest, and Loke held her tenderly. "I don't know how you knew I was a virgin."

"Lucky guess, wishful thinking," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You're too cute and pure to be one of those sorts of girls." He did not want to tell her that he had been asking around and Levy let it slip out.

"I can't thank you enough. I didn't want my first time to be forced by an enemy. I want it to be special with someone I deeply love, someone I want forever."

Loke looked down at where she was cuddling him and rubbing her head against his chest. He stroked down her frazzled hair. "And who do you want for your first time?" He thought to himself, _Please don't say Natsu or Gray. Please don't say their names!_

"No one in particular right now," she shrugged. That made Loke both relieved at saddened. At least it was not them but … it also was not him. "I just know I want it to be special. Firsts are always special, be it your first time or something as simple as a first kiss."

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked.

"A few times," she nodded. "Nothing serious, nothing I could say was a first _romantic_ kiss, just cute youthful kissing."

"Kisses of childhood don't count," he smiled. Never even been kissed! She was so angelic!

"I bet you've been kissed so many times by so many women, first kisses are no big deal."

"You're absolutely wrong!" His firm declaration startled her. "Firsts are always important. When I kiss a woman for the first time, I make sure it's the perfect time and the perfect place. I want her to really want that kiss, and I want her to never forget it for the rest of her life. It's the only reason I haven't kissed you yet," he grinned.

Her cheeks flushed, and it made him happy to see her reacting. "Loke…" she breathed. A quick regain in her composure let her put on an adorably reproving pout. "If you ever kiss me, I'll slap you into the next kingdom."

"And see, that's _why_ I haven't." A single finger traced her jawline down to her chin and tipped her face up. Lucy made a small gasp as Loke leaned in close and stared hungrily at her lips. "When I kiss you for the first time, you'll want it. Your eyes will be begging me to give you that kiss. In fact," he whispered hotly, leaning in closer, "that's what they're doing right now."

"N-no they're not," she trembled.

"Then slap me into the next kingdom, or at the very least, back away." He waited, but Lucy was petrified. "See! Those gorgeous brown eyes are crying out to my heart, 'Kiss me, Loke, kiss me.' Could it be, after that horrible man touched you, you need me to purify your body? Shall I kiss away your pain and lick clean his vile touches?" His hand drifted down her throat and to the bruises on her breasts.

"No," she sighed, helplessly under his control. "St-stop."

Loke pulled back instantly, so fast and without even a word to convince her otherwise that she even leaned into him to follow the warmth of his hand. Lucy was stunned at the quick retreat.

"Unlike some men, when a woman tells me to stop, I listen. You don't completely want this yet, and I'm not a forceful man."

"Wait, Loke…"

Before she could say anything, Gray ran into the clearing. "Lucy! Damn, are you all right?"

Loke rose from her side. "Bruised and the bastard harassed her a bit. Where are the others?"

"Dunno, we were split up. I finished with my opponent, and a door suddenly opened in the middle of the forest. It led me to this place. Maybe they all go here."

"I'll send up a flare just in case." Loke raised his ring to the sky, and a burst of light rocketed up. It exploded hundreds of feet above the trees with the words 'Lucy Is Here' in multiple colors.

Meanwhile, Gray knelt by Lucy's side. He had the clothes he had discarded rolled into a ball and tucked under his arm. He pulled his white coat out and draped it over her shoulders. Loke watched with a jealous glare. Why hadn't he thought of lending her his coat?

"Those bruises," Gray whispered, looking at her chest, but he could not bring himself to inspect them any closer. "Did the enemy do that? Just what did he do to you?"

Lucy looked aside in shame. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Blue frost crackled in Gray's eyes. "Where is that bastard? I'll kill him!"

"Over there," Loke pointed to the scene of gore. "And some of him is over there, a few bits up there, but I think most of him went that way. You might find a nose or hand to murder, if it'll make you feel better," he added sarcastically.

Only then did Gray see the hellish, bloody scene, and his stomach turned as something purple and oozing dripped from a nearby branch. "Loke … did you…?"

Erza suddenly appeared in the midst of the field of blood looking disoriented from the teleportation. She glanced around but was not as horrified as Gray at the gory mess. "I take it you're done here."

Gray cringed away that she could see such brutality and think nothing of it.

Lucy gasped. "Erza, your leg!"

The Titania had wrapped strips of cloth around a gash, yet blood already soaked through and dripped to her boot. She looked down as if it was nothing. "I won't say it doesn't hurt. I think his sword chipped the bone, too."

"Let me see it." Gray hurried over to her, placed both hands on her thigh, and ice spread out, clinging to the makeshift dressing. "It'll be cold, but the ice will slow down the bleeding."

"Thank you, Gray. And you, Lucy? Can you stand?"

Loke offered her a hand up. She tested out her limbs and gave them a nod that she was fine.

Soon, they heard running and panting. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted frantically. "Lucy, where are you?"

"We're over here," she shouted into the dark trees.

A moment later, Natsu burst through. "I saw the signal. Are you hurt?" He ran over to her and grabbed her arms to look her over.

"Ow! No, don't!" Lucy yelled, pulling back quickly. "Sorry, just…" She shifted Gray's coat and lifted one of her sleeves. Where the black shadow tentacles had held her, she had a ring-like purplish-red bruise. "I guess it's worse than I thought. I broke some ribs, too."

Gray walked up to her. "You should have told me. You'll need them stabilized." His hands rested on her exposed midriff. Lucy squealed as ice spread over her ribcage and cupped just under her breasts.

"Eeeek! Cold, cold, cold, co- … uh, not so cold now," she realized. "That actually feels pretty good."

Gray smiled gently at her. "I'm glad."

"Erza!" shouted Natsu.

The redhead was resting heavily on her sword and shivering with each breath. Natsu held her up, and she gratefully put her weight on him. "My apologies," she huffed, sweating hard. "Lost more blood … than I thought … leg isn't working."

"Natsu," Loke called, and he stepped up to both of him. "You're injured. I'll carry her."

"You will not!" Erza snapped, but her head suddenly felt heavy. Natsu barely caught her in time, but he struggled under the weight of her armor.

"Erza, requip into your lightest outfit," Loke ordered.

"Che!" she sneered, but she obeyed, changing into her simple hakama and sarashi. Loke easily lifted her into his arms.

"You hardly weigh anything," he smiled. Erza looked away from that charming, smarmy grin and hated that her cheeks felt hot. "Let's get to town before all of you faint from blood loss."

Loke led them. Natsu began bragging about his fight and how he learned a new trick. Gray stayed with Lucy and gently helped her along. Normally, Lucy would have been thrilled to have Gray acting attentive over her, except she could not stop staring at Loke and Erza … and wishing he would carry her like that.

"Do you want to be carried princess-style, too?" Gray teased lightly.

She gave him a stubborn pout. "I can make it just fine," she insisted.

He chuckled quietly at her determination. "Too bad. It'd be fun to carry you. Us three guys carrying the women back like heroes!"

Natsu pondered that. "But who would I carry?"

"Happy," Gray answered immediately.

The blue cat flew right in front of his face. "You're mean, Gray! I am _not_ a girl, and I will _not_ be carried princess-style. I'll sit on Natsu's head."

"I could carry Lucy," Natsu beamed, "and Gray is an ice princess, so he's practically a girl anyway."

Beside her, Lucy felt a chilly force. "Bastard! What was that? Say that to my face!"

"Stop it before I blast both of you," Loke shouted. The timbre of his voice froze both of them as only Erza had ever been able to do.

"He sounded … sorta cool just then," Natsu said in confusion.

Lucy smiled proudly. "Of course he's cool! He's the leader of the Zodiac Spirits, after all."

In the front of their procession, Loke smiled at hearing her praise. So, she really was proud of him, eh? He walked a little taller as they finally exited the maze-like forest and saw the paved road leading to town.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Varjo is Finnish for "shadow." The kanji for kage, which is written on Varjo's cheeks, is_ 影
> 
> _"Regulus Solar Flare" and "Regulus Supernova" are not canon attacks. I made them up, two bloody attacks Loke would normally NEVER use. We also see them in "Lion's Pride" Chapter 10._
> 
>  _This story is meant to be a prelude to "Lion's Pride." See my profile for a link to that story. It's based on the scene described by Loke in Chapter 8 of when he and Lucy got together. However, you don't need to read "Lion's Pride" to enjoy this story. Both can work as a standalone. Please read on._ ^_^


	2. Onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: Last chapter was pretty intense, ya? This time we relax and get a hint of my other fav shipping, GraLu... but only a peek! This is a LoLu story, after all!_
> 
> _We have an onsen, or natural hot spring, near where I live, clothing-optional and mixed bathing, which tends to scare away many prudish Americans. Not much can beat soaking in a steaming tub of water fresh out of a volcano, in the middle of a forest, while all around you it's snowing!_
> 
> _Notes on Japanese culture:_
> 
> _Ryokan - a traditional-style inn, originating from the Edo Period. Remember the "pillow battle" in the Loke Arc? That was at a ryokan!_  
>  Nakai - an employee at a ryokan.  
> Yukata - a casual summer kimono. Most ryokans provide guests with one to wear while on their visit.  
> Onsen - a natural hot spring. Geothermal water is diverted into pools. Most are separated by gender, but some are mixed bathing.  
> Utaseyu - a stream of water that falls into an onsen, used for bathers to have the hot water beat on their backs.

When their group got to the town who had hired them, the first thing they did was go to the ryokan where they left their supplies. They had rented two rooms, one for Lucy and Erza, one for Natsu, Happy, and Gray. However, they all gathered in the girls' room, worried about Erza. The warrior woman had gone sickly pale, and blood had dribbled past Gray's icy bandage.

"She lost a lot of blood," Loke frowned, looking down at the futon they laid her.

"She said something about it might have chipped her bone," Gray recalled, biting his knuckle in worry.

Lucy was kneeling by the futon and felt Erza's head. "She's fevered. We need to get her to a doctor."

"I'll ask the owner," Natsu volunteered, and before the others could decide, he ran out with Happy following in the air.

Erza moaned and rocked her head. "Don't like doctors."

"Too bad," Loke smiled. "Fairy Tail would fall apart in one large brawl if its Titania wasn't there to rule over the younger generation with her iron-clad fist. And we'd all miss the sunset of your hair."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, and then Erza laughed softly. "Loke, you haven't changed since the first day we met."

"You mean the day you broke my jaw because I flirted with you?"

"Yes. Keep it up and you'll get worse. Now that I know you're a Celestial Spirit and can simply return to the Spirit World, I won't worry about holding back."

He chuckled at such pluck but moved aside. He had noticed Lucy watching their exchange with hard eyes. As he walked away, he stepped up to her side and whispered just for her to hear.

"Jealous?" he smirked. She turned at him, ready to yell, but he left. "I'll make some tea."

Natsu came back in a hurry. "Okay, I found a _nakai_ who said she'll lead us to the village doctor. I'll get Erza this time. Loke, stay with Lucy."

"I can go, too," Lucy protested.

Natsu stared at her with a pout, and then he glanced below her neck. Lucy cringed at how he was staring at her chest, until she looked down and saw that most of her clothes were shredded and showed her underwear.

" _Kyaaaa!_ " She tried to hide herself as best as possible.

Gray came up to her as Natsu prepared to carry Erza. "Heal your injuries and get some rest."

"Thanks, Gray," she pouted, unhappy that they were pampering her again.

The two boys left with Erza moaning that Natsu was not gentle in carrying her. Then all was silent. Lucy sputtered out a sigh.

"I guess I really shouldn't go walking around dressed like this," she decided, secretly glad she could rest after such a hard mission. "A wash and a soak in the onsen sounds good. Loke, stay here. I don't want you peeping in on me."

Instead of protesting, Loke nodded in agreement. After what she just went through, he did not want to harass her more with unwanted flirtations.

Lucy left to another room and spent nearly half an hour tending numerous scrapes and cuts. She finally came out looking cleaned up and wearing a yukata. Loke stayed by a window and watched her silently. He remembered that night at a ryokan like this, when he had rescued her from the two female-harassing wizards. She had been wearing a cute yukata then, too. He followed her with his eyes until she left without even a goodbye.

"Feel better, princess," he muttered with a light smile.

After a much-needed bath, Lucy stepped out to a patio with a massive onsen built amidst a rocky pool with streams of water pouring in, giving a gentle sound. She saw that this onsen had mixed bathing, which always made her timid at first. Luckily, the only people in it was a family: father, mother, two teenage girls, and a young boy who liked to hide in the water up to his nose and glare at everyone. Lucy chuckled at the sweet sight of a family vacation. How lucky they were!

She went to another area of the pool, cast aside her towel, and lowered herself in. The water was hot, so she went slowly for her skin to get used to it. Finally she was down to her neck. She hummed happily at how the steaming water loosened her muscles.

"This is the best!" she declared.

She was not even in there for ten minutes when a familiar exhibitionist walked out, not even bothering with a towel. The two teenage girls blushed and pointed secretly, hoping their father did not see how they stared. As Gray climbed in to Lucy's side of the large pool, she realized that seeing his finely-toned body had become less shocking and almost to the point of being commonplace. Seeing him butt naked was no longer embarrassing. In her opinion, he looked better this way, more at ease, as if his clothes were an uncomfortable costume he was forced to wear.

"Gray!" she smiled. "How's Erza?"

"Worse than she let on," he frowned, wading over to one of the _utaseyu_ and sticking his head under the pouring water. He shook out his weariness, slicked back his raven hair, and let the small waterfall beat on his tense shoulders. "It cut to the bone and barely missed severing a major artery. She has to stay in the clinic overnight. Natsu was still with her when I left. I think he feels guilty since he was the one who picked the mission."

"It's not his fault," she pouted as she watched him unwind under the _utaseyu_. "Hey, does that really feel good?"

He smiled and waved her over. Lucy came up to him, and Gray moved aside so she could stand under the _utaseyu_. The hot stream of water poured onto her shoulders and made her muscles turn to jelly. Gray looked at her. Naked, he saw all the bruises, especially those rope-like welts that encircled her limbs, waist, throat, and breasts. He had asked her already how she got them, and the shamed look on her face had pained him to the core.

They were a team, but early on in their formation, both he and Natsu had privately agreed that they should watch over Lucy. Not that she was a weak wizard! As far as Celestial Spirit wizards went, she was one of the best, owner of ten Gold Keys, capable of force-closing gates, and able to call out multiple high-level Celestial Spirits.

Yes, she was magically strong! They knew she could stand her ground; however, unlike them, Lucy relied primarily on magic. Physically, she was rather weak. She was vicious with her whip, but she could only do so much with that weapon. The two of them liked the mood she set for their team, the voice of reason amidst their instinctive impulses, and they wanted her with them even when they tended to get too destructive or suckered into missions that were better fit for an S-class wizard. They watched her, both feeling like protective brothers, so whenever she got hurt they both felt responsible.

He began kneading out her neck with his thumbs, and Lucy hummed at the massage. She did not see how the vacationing family watched the two of them, with the parents smiling at how cute they were together, and jealous scowls from the teenagers. Gray stayed decent in his massaging touches, but he was a healthy young man. He could not help but eye Lucy's well-endowed chest. However, he cringed as he thought of just how she could have gotten an injury like that.

"There's a salve in my bag that helps with healing," he mentioned. "Use it for some of those bruises."

"Mm-hmm," she moaned sleepily.

"Hey," he laughed and stopped the massage. "You'll fall asleep and drown."

"Too hungry to sleep yet," she sighed. "But I probably should get out. I guess I get a room to myself this time." She waded over to the edge of the large pool. "It'll be nice not having you and Natsu snoring in my ears."

"Well, enjoy it, and be safe," Gray called to her. "Take care of those injuries. If you need some more ice, you just need to ask."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved as she wrapped herself in a towel. "I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for the back rub."

"Sweet dreams," Gray waved, and he moved back under the _utaseyu_ to loosen up.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Sake and Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Japanese Cultural Notes:_  
>  Genshu sake - undiluted rice wine with an alcohol content of 18-20%, compared to 15% for regular sake, 9-16% for wine, or weakling beer at a mere 3-9%.  
> Chabudai - a short-legged Japanese table.  
> Ika somen - squid sliced into thin noodle-like strips and eaten with dipping sauce.  
> Chanchan-yaki - miso-grilled salmon with bean sprouts and other vegetables... yummy!

The early spring air felt cold after soaking in the onsen, and it left goosebumps on Lucy's skin, easing the inflammation of her injuries. When she returned to her room, she jolted in shock at seeing Loke relaxed on the couch, his tailored suit jacket off, his tiger-striped tie loosened, the first button on his shirt undone, one leg crossed on his knee, and a glass of wine in his hand. She gulped hard at how—dare she say it—how _sexy_ he looked! She quickly shook the offending thought out of her head.

"Why are you still here?" she shouted, trying to be angry so he would not mistake her blushing.

"You never sent me back," Loke smiled with a wink. "You said to stay here. Of course, I have to obey my master."

She sighed, yet to his surprise she merely entered and sat in front of the tea he had laid out on the chabudai. Loke was more than happy to pour some for her and served her. Lucy hummed as the warm drink eased the chill of walking around wet. At every moment, she expected some lewd comment or smarmy smile, yet Loke stayed across the table, his eyes intense on her, but not ogling. It seemed more like he was eagerly awaiting the slightest hint of what she wanted him to do next. This sort of silent adoration disturbed Lucy even more than his usual excessive flirtation.

"Are you hungry?" she asked hesitantly.

This shocked him even more and made him smile. Did she want to eat dinner together? "I admit, I wouldn't mind some food."

"Gray said he had a salve for my bruises. Get that while I order room service."

Loke was thrilled. Room service with Lucy! If he were not straining to be on his absolute best behavior, he would have made a comment about him possibly staying the night … and likely end up booted back to the Spirit World.

He left their room and went next door to the room shared by Gray and Natsu. He rummaged through Gray's luggage humming an old lover's ballad. Suddenly, the ice wizard returned from his soak, wrapped in a yukata and his raven hair dripping wet. He froze at seeing the ginger-haired Spirit searching a bottom shelf on all fours, bent over with his butt up in the air swaying hypnotically back and forth in tempo to the lilting song he hummed. Gray stared at that round rump and gulped hard past a rising lump in his throat.

He shook his head. Why was he even fantasizing about … _no!_ He refused to think that way! The shock wore off, and he felt a spike of fury instead. That was _his_ stuff!

"What the hell're ya doing, bastard?"

Loke's humming ended on a raised question. He looked over his shoulder, saw who it was, and flashed a grin. "Lucy asked me to find your medicine."

Gray looked peeved. How dare he play around like that, with his tailored pants waving like a tempting toy before a feisty kitten! "Get off the floor," he said in irritation. "The medicine is over here."

Gray stomped over to a satchel and pulled out a stone jar. He stared at it for a while. The jar had been a present from Lucy to thank him for saving her after the incident with Phantom Lord. He remembered how she smiled with her hands behind her back when he opened her gift and saw the ornately carved stone jar. It was empty then, but Gray wanted to use it somehow. The ointment, a gift from Mirajane, was perfect for the jar, and he took it with him on every mission. Slowly, his squinted eyes softened.

"Is she okay?" he asked quietly. "She refused to say what happened. The bruises aren't too severe, but something in her eyes tells me that the fight went bad, and with bruises like that…" He looked up to the Celestial Spirit for answers.

Loke gave a long sigh as he rose off his knees, walked over to the bed, and sat down beside Gray. He did not want to shame Lucy by getting into details, but Gray was obviously concerned. He looked to the wall that separated them from her. "Yeah, she was hurt bad," he admitted regretfully. Her screams still echoed through his ears and sent shivered over his skin. "He didn't get too far but … for a woman," Loke said softly, "anything like that is scary, no matter how tough they are."

"Damn," Gray sneered, once again wishing the enemy was there purely so he could kill him. His fists shivered in rage. "I never should've let her out of my sight."

"You can't be there for her all the time."

Gray shot him an acidic glare. "Oh, and you could?"

"In theory," Loke smiled.

Gray felt enraged, but it cooled down quickly. Revenge had already been dealt. Now was the time to care for Lucy. "Then you better never let her get hurt like that again."

Loke gave him a solemn nod. He took a small ointment jar and left the Ice-Make wizard to simmer in his emotions. When he returned to Lucy's room, the food was already there. She sat at the chabudai eating ika somen.

"Sorry, you took a long time and I was hungry," she said, dipping the thinly sliced squid into a sauce.

"Ah, sorry about that," he said lightly as he shut the door behind him. "Gray got a bit upset when he saw me pilfering his stuff."

"I wasn't sure what you might like, but I figured you're a cat, so you'd like something with fish. I got you chanchan-yaki."

"I'm a cat?" he questioned disdainfully, taking a seat across from her. "My dear, I am the king of beasts! I am _not_ a mere cat."

"Oh. Would you rather have something with tofu?" she asked playfully.

"No! This … this is salmon, right?" Already, he had drool forming in his mouth.

Lucy chuckled at his forced restraint. "Eat up, kitty. You deserve it."

Loke gladly dug into the salmon dish. He hummed in gustatory ecstasy, which made Lucy laugh. Then Loke saw her take a small bowl and sipped it.

"Lucy! Is that sake?"

She nodded and gulped it down. "Genshu. Strong stuff. I feel like I'm Natsu!" She took another sip and cough out the heat. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" she whooped.

"What the…?" Then he noticed the bottle, grabbed it up, and sloshed it around to make sure he was really seeing the level of the liquid. "Did you…? No way! You drank this much already?"

The alcohol made her blush and giggle. "I normally don't drink much, but I figured it might help take an edge off the pain."

"It's the worst pain killer, makes you wish for death in the morning."

"You want some?"

"I'll stick to wine. This particular one is quite good, famous in this region, made from winter grapes and wonderfully sweet."

"Ooh, lemme try some!"

He laughed at her tipsiness as he let her have his wineglass. He watched as she put her lips on the glass and tipped it back. He stared at how she held the glass between her fingers, how her throat moved with each gulp, all so refined, as only a woman born to wealth could do so naturally.

"It really is sweet," she exclaimed. "I've never had a wine like that. So, do you like sweet things?"

"It all depends," he said with a smooth smile. He took the glass back and sipped some, positioning his lips right over where she drank. He could even see the mark of her lips on the glass.

Lucy covered her mouth in giggles and pointed at him. "Indirect kiss!"

He almost sputtered the wine out at such a childish reaction. "Are you really that drunk? Already?" _Not good!_

"'Course I'm not drun-kee-ked!" she insisted.

Loke sighed heavily. So much for a night of cautious seduction! He set the wine far away so she could not get more. Then he scooted over to her side and took the ointment jar. "Let me get those bruises."

Instead of fighting him off, Lucy adjusted her sitting posture and held out one leg to him. Loke saw the ring-like bruises on her ankle and just above her knee. He started on the lower area. Lucy kept eating, but she was drinking the sake too fast. Loke pouted, but he decided to let her do what she wanted. He had a feeling her sudden desire to drink was not only about fleshly pain. Just how traumatized was she from that brute's attack?

"Shall I get the one here?" he asked, pointing to the bruise on her thigh.

In response, she gave him a vixen smile and spread her yukata so he could reach that high. She leaned back a little as he massaged the medicine into the bruise. Then Lucy presented her other leg for him and poured herself another bowl of sake. She now leaned back with her legs open to him. Loke gulped and tried to convince himself that he could _not_ see that she was not wearing underwear. He dipped his finger into the salve and tried not to look at anything except her leg.

When he was done, he took her hand, pulled her up, and made sure her clothes were pulled back into decent order. "I'll get the rest after we eat. The smell ruins the aroma of the food."

This was wrong … very wrong! Lucy's eyes had gone unfocused. She was only halfway through her dinner, yet on at least her fourth bowl of sake. Loke encouraged her to eat. She needed food in her stomach to dilute the alcohol. He ate his chanchan-yaki and watched as she began a slow slump into inebriation.

"Really," he sighed in disappointment. "And here I was hoping for a nice night together."

"It can be _real nice_ ," Lucy smiled drunkenly.

"No, it can't. I refuse to take advantage of a drunken woman."

"You're done eating," she pointed out, and she stuck her arm straight out. "Bruises on my arm. I want you to rub them."

He sighed at such a messed up situation. "Lucy…"

"I am your master and I insist," she ordered and slammed her hand on the table.

Loke glared at her. How dare she order him, the leader of the Zodiac Spirits! "If I didn't love you so much and know this isn't your personality, that sort of forcefulness would make me lose respect in you."

She scooted over to him. "Yer cute, Loke," she slurred. "You were on top, ya know."

"On … on top?" he jolted, feeling a flush in his cheek. "When?" She couldn't be meaning in a dream, could she? If Lucy dreamed about _that_ …

"On my list!"

"Uh … list?" Now he was really confused.

"And here ya are, mine, wholly an' completely mine, but … not completely." She began to crawl on top of him.

"Whoa, okay, no," he said, pushing her aside as gently as possible. "You've been drinking."

"So have you."

"My tolerance is better. You're drunk. Time for bed."

"My arms," she demanded.

Loke rubbed out his head. He was absolutely torn. On one hand, Lucy looked ready to pounce on him, and if something happened, she would likely not remember any of it in the morning. On the other hand, he had morals! Then again, he reasoned that she really did need this salve or she would be hurting in the morning when she vomited out all the alcohol.

"Fine," he sighed in surrender. "I'll tend your arms, but then you go to bed."

She slid her sleeve up. Despite her seductive glances, Loke ached at seeing those wounds. They reminded him of her screams for help.

"Ya look serious," she slurred.

"You don't want to see me serious," he warned with a forceful pout.

"Yer cute." She giggled as the sake colored her face red.

"If only you could tell me that sober," he muttered in disappointment. Stupid sake! All his plans for a romantic night together were ruined.

"Maybe I will one day," she said, swinging her hand around. "Yer cute, an' Gray's cute, an' Natsu's cute…"

"Don't clump me together with them," he pouted, moving off her wrist and to the bruises on her upper arm.

She leaned way too close into his face. "Do ya think I'm cute?"

Loke sighed, but when he looked up he saw her face was serious. She was waiting anxiously for his answer. "Of course I think you're cute. You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're stellar!"

She giggled and leaned back hard, hitting the table. "Yer so funny. Funny kitty!"

Loke shook his head and moved to the other arm. "Funny … right."

"That guy," she mumbled, biting her lower lip. "He never said I was cute."

"Which guy?"

Loke saw the residual terror on her face. That was when he realized that, indeed, she was using the alcohol to escape her terror. Not even half a bottle of sake had pushed away that nightmare. Her face twitched as those moments replayed in her head. Loke saw tears begin to form in her large, brown eyes. He set aside the ointment and pulled her into a hug.

"That guy won't ever hurt you again. I took care of it." He kissed the top of her head. "Don't let it kill you inside, Lucy. I'll protect you."

"He … t-touched me," she sobbed. "I didn't want him to do that. I wanted you to."

Loke pulled away fast. "You … what?" She was crying inconsolably, but Loke was too flabbergasted to react.

Had she just confessed? Did she really want him in that sort of way?

* * *

In the other room, Gray stood by the wall while Natsu munched on flames he had ordered, much to the confusion of the ryokan staff.

"Hey, Natsu," he said deeply. "He's in there with her." The Fire Dragon Slayer looked up with a hum of confusion. "Loke. I can hear him."

"And I can smell him. Jealous?" he grinned with a chuckle.

Happy covered his mouth a giggled. "He lllllllllikes her!"

Gray rolled his eyes over to him in a glare.

"He's a Celestial Spirit. I doubt they'll hook up," Natsu said in light dismissal. "Even if they did, would you stop being friends with her, quit the team, or avoid her completely?"

"Of course not," he muttered. "I like being on this team, and I like being friends with her. I don't think a playboy like Loke is good for her, but if he makes her smile … I guess that's all I want."

Natsu grunted some sort of agreement and swallowed down his flaming meal. "I feel the same way about Lisanna. I know when we were kids, she used to talk about us getting married," he said with a roll of his eyes to show what he thought of that, "and yeah, she used to be my best friend. I guess if she wanted to get together, I wouldn't mind," he shrugged.

"Don't be all cool about it," Gray smirked. "You're head over heels for her. When we thought she died, you mourned for over a year. You never did get over her. I bet you saw a little of her in Lucy, and that's why you stuck with her so stubbornly."

"Yeah, maybe at first," the pink-haired boy admitted, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back as he tried to remember back then, just why Lucy had appealed to him so much. "If Lisanna wanted some other guy … maybe I wouldn't like it too much, but like you said, whatever makes her smile." He grinned huge, showing a mouthful of teeth. "As Elfman says, that makes us men!"

From the other room, they heard a squeal of laughter from Lucy, followed by the low rumble that was Loke's muffled voice. Gray felt a brief spike of jealousy, but it melted as he realized that at least someone could make her laugh after a hellish mission like that.

"Makes us men, huh?" he said to himself.

* * *

Lucy was laughing hard. Just a moment ago, Loke had looked serious for a moment and leaned in to kiss her. A fast punch to his head had knocked him to the side and into the table, spilling the bottle of sake.

"Weak!" she taunted.

Loke straightened his tie and wiped off some sauce from his sleeve. "You're violent when drunk. Time for bed."

"I ain't doin' nuttin' til you finish with my bruiseys."

"Bruiseys?" Loke questioned.

Suddenly, Lucy yanked open her yukata, exposing massive cream-colored breasts tipped with a pink dot. "These hurt worst."

"Whoa!" Loke grabbed her robe and pulled it back together. "Those, you can do yourself."

She leaned right into his face. "Afraid?" she challenged. "You were always afraid of me."

"Afraid I wouldn't want to stop," he mumbled. He could hardly think with those massive mounds of feminine beauty partially exposed.

She crawled right up in front of him, barely able to stay upright. "Do you really love me, Loke?"

He looked at her. Her eyes were glazed, her face flushed, her body unstable. "You won't remember any of this in the morning anyway," he realized sadly. Knowing that gave him confidence that he could say the things he had been wanting to say for so long, yet kept silent or stupidly flirtatious out of fear of outright rejection. "Yes, Lucy, I really do love you. I have for a while. I told you once, or at least showed you with my ring. I was too shy to say it out loud. I dream of you," he said, caressing her bright pink cheek. "I see the stars in your eyes. I feel stronger when I'm by your side. My chest pounds whenever I hear you summon me. I'm sad when I find out you had a fight and didn't call me out. I wish I could spend every moment by your side."

"Ya wanted to marry me once," she pointed out.

Loke choked a bit. "No, I just … I, uh … not that I wouldn't … I mean…" He sighed in surrender. What did it matter? She was too drunk to remember anything anyway. "I wish I could make you happy for the rest of your life, no matter what that means. If I have to watch over you as you marry Natsu or Gray and dedicating myself to your family like Capricorn did, I will, but I hope … I pray … that I can make you happy in a much more personal way. If only that was possible," he said in regret.

"Why not?" she smiled lopsidedly. "You're here, I'm here, let's fuck!"

He coughed in shock that she could say it so crudely. "Well, for one, it's illegal. A Celestial Spirit isn't allowed to get romantically involved with his master. Hell, we're not supposed to have sex with Humans at all."

"Are ya a virgin?" she giggled.

"Well, I can't claim that," he admitted with a suave smile.

She began to crawl onto his lap. "I'm one."

"You've admitted as much," he said with an edge of caution, watching her curiously.

"Been saving it. But he touched me." Lucy took his hand and guided it to the bruise on her chest. "I want you to touch me where he did. I want it to be your touches I think about, not his."

Loke sighed and looked away to fight such temptation. "You make it really hard for a man to resist," he muttered. Somehow, his pride and honor won through. "I won't take advantage of a drunken woman. I'm going to put you into bed. Sleep off the sake. When you wake up, if you still feel that way…" He kissed her forehead. "…there is no way I could turn you down a second time." He gave her a genuine smile, silently praying that this night might unlock some part of her heart, so that even if she could not remember what happened this night, at least her feelings would rise to the surface. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I hope this isn't the alcohol and you truly love me back."

Then he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her down on the futon, pulled the blankets over her, and smoothed back her golden hair as she snuggled into bed.

"Ya didn't get my chest," she mumbled. "Hurts. Bad touches."

Loke struggled with the dilemma. He finally went back, snatched up the ointment jar, sat by her side, and carefully moved her yukata out of the way. He looked at her bare body in the moonlight. It was curvaceous and pale, almost glowing in the silver shine of the stars, except where the bruises had marked her.

He rubbed a generous amount on the mark across her throat, the bloody bruise where she broke her ribs, a contusion on her hip from when she thrashed around, and finally to the purple rings around her breasts. Battling his male instincts, he only rubbed on the medicine. Even when Lucy hummed as his hand slipped under her breast, he still resisted the temptation. Then he covered her back up quickly.

"Wimp," she chuckled. Her eyes closed, and her head lulled at the inebriated roller coaster she was on as she drifted toward dreamland. "Thanks, Loke."

Her last muttered words warmed his body. Perhaps it was only the alcohol, and a deeper part of her soul was happy he had fought her temptation. He cleaned up the dinner mess, went out and bought her a new outfit for the next day, and when he came back she was snoring softly, like the heavy breathing of a sleeping cat. She mumbled something in her sleep and hummed contently. Loke felt no tiredness at all. He took his wineglass, settled down beside her, and watched her sleep through the night.

"Sweet dreams, princess."

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Memories Through the Haze

Lucy woke up feeling like she had cobwebs in her mouth and a headache that made her hate the world. She almost wanted to moan, yet she knew that any noise, even the faintest sigh, would torture her eardrums and make her wish for a swift death. She debated opening her eyes. A tiny peek showed her that the sun was up, yellow, brilliant … and nauseatingly bright. She swallowed hard to keep her stomach down.

Just when she prayed sleep would take her away for another day or two, she heard clomping footsteps. They drummed into her brain and made her feel ill. As if that was not bad enough…

"Lucy, my dearest!" came an exuberant shout, accompanied by the door slamming open. Even more annoying was when Loke burst into poetry.

"The day is lovely, and so are you.  
Your Lion shall obey all you ask me to do.  
To hug or kiss, I shall not miss,  
And treat each demand with eager bliss."

Without opening her eyes, Lucy rolled toward Loke's voice, put her finger to her lips, and hushed, "Shhhh!"

"Aww, did my wittle Wucy wakey with bad head owwie?"

"If I could move, I'd kill you," she grumbled irritably.

"I'm immortal, you can't. I'd just go back to the Spirit World."

"Then go back already," she rasped with a dry throat.

"Lucy is being so mean today," Loke pouted playfully. "Natsu and Gray already ate. They were wondering if they should leave you here and go ahead with Erza to get her back to Magnolia and to a proper doctor. I think it's a wonderful idea. I can take care of you, feed you in bed, maybe a soak together in the onsen followed by a scented-oil foot massage…"

"No, I…" Damn him for making a good idea sound dreadfully seductive! "I just need water. And medicine, something for my head."

He nodded and sat on the bed beside her. "I figured as much, considering how much you drank. Take this, drink it down with this." He handed her a couple of pills and a cup of herbal tea.

Lucy forced herself to sit up. She swallowed the medicine, but the tea tasted awful. "I bet I look like crap."

"You're beautiful," he assured.

Suddenly, Lucy's face froze. Something happened last night, something… Good? Bad? She rubbed her head.

"There's porridge," he offered. "I figured it's least offensive to your stomach."

She said nothing and stared at whatever was darkest in that room. That happened to be Loke's black pants, but she could only bring herself to look at his knees. "Can you … leave me alone?" she whispered.

"Ah, of course. A woman must have her privacy to pretty herself, right? Well, Gray's about to head out and get some transportation to take Erza home. I suppose I'll go with him, leave you to your morning beauty rituals. Not that you need them with your natural grace," he grinned flirtatiously.

She stared ahead blankly as he left. She did not move for a long time, and when she did, she stared into a mirror as if to ask herself a doubting question.

* * *

An hour later, Loke and Gray returned with Erza … and no transportation.

"We'll have to walk to the next town," Gray explained.

Natsu pouted stubbornly. "We could just walk all the way back home."

"Idiot! That'd take days, and Erza needs to rest. We shouldn't even be bringing her with us, but I'd rather not split our group." Gray glanced a little behind them. Loke carried Erza, who looked only half aware of what was going on around her. "She's had some medication to keep away the pain. The doctor said it'll make her sleep all day. Let's hurry before it wears off. Natsu, get Erza's luggage."

"Whaaaat?" he whined. "Why me?"

"Do you think Lucy can pull that huge cart?"

"Sorry," Erza whispered.

Natsu frowned at hearing the weariness in her shaky voice. "No, it's fine. You rest, Erza. Leave it to us. You're always protecting us, so it's time we paid you back."

She smiled in a daze. "Thanks. I'll set something on fire for you when we get home." That got the Dragon Slayer to smile.

Lucy did not even look at Loke before turning back into her room to get her bags. Soon their team was on the road. Gray led the way, consulting a map from time to time. Lucy and Loke walked in the middle while Erza mumbled in her sleep about strawberry cheesecake. Natsu noisily brought up the rear, grumbling about having to pull the piled cart uphill, while Happy thought he was being helpful by flying overhead instead of perching on the cart.

"How's your headache?" Loke asked with a happy tone. He wished Gray would have carried Erza so he could walk hand-in-hand with his beloved. Lucy kept her eyes forward and did not answer. "If it still hurts, maybe Erza has some medicine in her trunks." Still no reply. "Ah, I see. You're focused on ignoring the hangover. At least it's overcast now. Makes for a cool, pleasant walk, doesn't it? I doubt it'll rain but…"

"Loke," she said softly. "Quiet."

"Ah, right," he whispered. "Headache, right, sorry."

Those were the only two words she spoke.

Three hours later, they finished the steady incline and suddenly plunged down into a ravine. Here, the fog never broke, leaving the world in soupy grayness. Clinging droplets made Lucy's hair limp. Even Loke's fluffy mane drooped a bit. Happy looked miserable with a scowl only a wet cat can make.

Finally, they arrived in a slightly larger town. While the others warmed up in a tavern, Gray left to find transportation. By the time they finished eating, he returned with a magical four-wheel vehicle, already wearing the SE Plug that turned his magic into fuel. Loke placed Erza in the back, and Lucy and Natsu—reluctantly—climbed in, too. As soon as Gray began to move forward, Natsu went pale and stuck his head out the window to vomit.

"Natsu, hang on," Happy urged.

"Really, we're not even out of town yet," Loke razzed.

The thick haze muffled all sounds. They heard Gray more than once curse about not being able to see anything in front of him. He had to travel slowly just to avoid sudden turns as they traveled through the ravine.

Erza began to nod off. "Feel … dizzy … sick," she groaned.

Happy gasped. "Erza's motion-sick like Natsu!"

"It's the medicine," Lucy realized. "You need to sleep it off or it'll make you nauseous. Try lying down. Natsu, move over a little."

" _Grbluuug_ ," he moaned. "Kill me now."

Erza cringed as she fought the medication's effects.

"It can't be helped," Loke sighed. His hand glowed yellow, and he punched Natsu unconscious. Loke caught the salmon-haired teen as he collapsed.

Happy cried out, "You're mean, Loke! Meanie." With tears in his huge eyes, he flew out the window and perched up front with Gray to tell him what Loke did. Gray could not stop laughing that someone other than Erza had come up with that solution to end Natsu's moaning.

"Erza," Loke waved genteelly, "please lie down on the seat."

"Chivalry … and stupidity … all in one," she chuckled weakly. She gladly laid down and instantly succumbed to the effects of the painkillers.

"Now for this brat."

Try as he might, Loke could not find room for Natsu on the same bench. He was not about to ask Lucy to give up her seat, and if he put Natsu on the roof, the Dragon Slayer very well could bounce off, the roads were so bad. In the end, he laid Natsu partly on top of Erza. Neither woke up.

"They look kind of cute, don't they?" Loke grinned proudly to Lucy, as if the sleeping couple was some sculpture he was showing off. She stared at Erza and Natsu, but she did not say a word. Loke pouted at the silent treatment. "Oi, Gray!" he shouted toward the driver's bench up front. "How much longer?"

"At this speed, three hours. Do I need to hurry?"

"Nah, Erza and Puke-Face are out cold. Take your time." He smiled over at Lucy. Three hours together! No one to pester them. "So, Lucy," he began with a charming grin. "How shall we pass the time? Perhaps a traveling game? I know a few that…"

She silently turned to look out the window. That irked Loke just a little.

"What is it?" he demanded. "This isn't about a hangover anymore. You were fine in the tavern, despite how noisily Natsu ate. Did I do something wrong? Did Gray or Natsu tell you something that's making you upset at me?"

"I'm not upset," she said in a flat tone.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" he demanded. "This is no way for a Celestial Spirit and wizard to have a relationship."

"Relationship?" she mused to herself. She was quiet for a long time, resting her chin on her pink tattoo as she stared at the trees passing by. Finally, she said distantly, "Last night, I did something stupid."

He realized he should have guessed. She might have been drunk out of her mind, but surely a few flashes of memory would have remained to haunt her. "If it's of any consolation, I've seen far worse behavior after that much alcohol. I also kept my hands to myself, except when treating your wounds."

"I know," she whispered. "I remember. I remember all of it." She looked back around to him with a troubled expression. " _All_ of it."

Loke froze at what she meant. "Everything?"

She began to list them on her fingers. "You love me, you see stars in my eyes, you want to make me happy for the rest of my life, I said _let's fuck_." She cringed at the memory of that part.

"Yeah, that's just about everything," he muttered, privately cursing that now he lost the golden chance to confess to her over a romantic candlelight dinner. "So, now that you're sober, how do you really feel?" he asked worriedly, bracing himself for a flat-out rejection.

Her eyes went sad, and she again looked out the window. "I was an idiot for putting both of us into that kind of regretful situation. I'm sorry I let it happen."

That stabbed at his heart. Guilt and regret! He would have preferred one of her typical comedic denials. Those he could dismiss by merely thinking she was too embarrassed to admit her feelings in front of others, or he simply had to prove his love a little bit more. Now she knew his feelings, and she regretted knowing.

Awkward silence formed a dark atmosphere within the vehicle. Loke quietly scooted to the far corner of the bench to give Lucy space. He looked out the opposite window just so he was not tempted to stare forlornly at her. He took one glance at Natsu perched on top of Erza and smiling happily in his sleep. Loke wished…

_What do I really wish for? I just want to make her happy. If being in love with her makes her unhappy…_

It did not take countless centuries of existence to figure out what came next.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. A Bed for Natsu

That wretched feeling of motion, of not being still, that dreaded and despicably evil thing called _transportation_ finally—thankfully—ended. Natsu felt his world slowly return to normal. His stomach settled down, his head stopped throbbing, his ears rang softer and softer. As it all began to calm down, he heard Gray's voice.

"How are they?"

"Still sleeping." That was Lucy. He smiled in his sleep at hearing her voice. It was warm and gentle … like Igneel. Only it was a girl's higher voice, not a dragon's deep rumbles.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale."

"Just tired. I couldn't sleep at all. Natsu was snoring loud enough to wake the dead."

Natsu pouted in his twilight-sleep-consciousness. He did _not_ snore!

"Wait, is he…? That's her… Goddamn it, what is that stupid, pervert, flame-brained bastard doing in his sleep!" Gray growled.

Just hearing Gray's angry voice made Natsu want to fight him, but not yet. The world had not completely stopped spinning. Once it stopped, then he would fight Gray. He would fight him and beat him until _his_ world started spinning.

"It's fine, he's just sleeping, no harm done. It's sort of cute."

Lucy's words calmed Natsu's rage. He smiled again. Her voice was like some kind of sweet angel. Not that he would ever tell her something that silly.

"But if you tell Erza, I _will_ kill you … okay?"

He could hear the sweet grin within her fatally threatening voice. Natsu shivered, and he was certain Gray must have, too. Forget a sweet angel. She was a demon! How could that woman sound so scary and so playfully happy at the same time? It wasn't normal, and it made Lucy the third scariest woman in Fairy Tail, right after Erza and Mira.

"Get some help," she ordered.

"Um … right." Then Natsu heard Gray's feet move away, and his annoying stench finally left.

Familiar smells came to his nose. They were back at the guild. He could smell the people around, the aroma of Mira's cooking, the scent of the river, the whiffs unique to Magnolia, and the smell that still annoyed him just a little bit about this new guild building. Still, it was home!

For now, Natsu was content with being right where he was. He felt warm and comforted, lying on the softest mattress he ever knew, holding onto the best pillows he had ever felt. He squeezed their plumpness, but that made his bed moan.

Moan?

He opened his eyes to see he was still in the magical vehicle. Erza was his _bed_ and the _pillows_ were her breasts. His head rested on one, his hand was groping the other, and Erza was adorably flushed in her sleep. He stared, frozen in horror for a moment, unable to simply let go, dreading that the slightest move would wake her, and that meant instant death.

The only thing worse than waking up to find himself groping the scariest woman he knew was to hear Lisanna's voice approaching, calling his name joyfully. He had to let go before she saw! If anyone in the guild saw him doing this…

"Don't worry."

Lucy's voice made him leap right off the car bench, which made him more terrified of waking Erza. At least he had finally released her chest.

"The medication will keep her out all day," Lucy explained passively, seated on the bench across from him and looking weary, almost like she had been crying. "She doesn't know you were doing that."

"Why didn't you stop me?" he shouted.

"If I had gotten too close, you might have grabbed my breasts as well."

"Why would I want to?" he mumbled. Still, he was troubled with worries. "You won't tell her, will you?" he pouted in concern.

"Nah, and I told Gray not to. If she kills you, who else will help me get rent money?"

He grinned in relief. "You're the best, Lucy!" he exclaimed just as Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman came to get Erza and help the rest of them. "By the way, where's Loke?"

Lucy's face went sad, which concerned Natsu. "He left. He knew I needed more time."

"Huh? Time?"

Lisanna popped her head in through the window. "Welcome home!"

Natsu blushed slightly to see her. "Ah, yes. I'm home."

That little exchange made her giggle with happiness. "Elf-niichan, come get Erza. Don't worry, Mira-nee and I will get her luggage back to her dorm. Natsu, can we have dinner together tonight? You promised we could when you got back."

"Oh, uh … yeah, sure," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

Elfman hefted Erza out, who only woke up enough to moan a bit, make a soft demand for strawberry cake, and then passed out again. The two white-haired sisters unhitched the piled cart from the back of the vehicle, and both worked together to drag it away.

"You know, Natsu," Lucy said quietly, "you're lucky to have a girl like Lisanna." For the first time, Lucy truly felt jealous of the cute young woman. "Ever since you were children, she knew that she wanted you. She's never questioned those emotions. I bet not once, not even in Edolas, did she ever let her eyes wander to other people. That sort of constant love … it's really rare. Don't mess things up with her." Then Lucy left wearily. Instead of going to the guild hall for drinks, she began walking home.

Natsu pouted in confusion. Girls never made any sense.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Spirit Soiree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**An explanation of the minor Spirits:** ("Warning, Rhov is delving into mythology again! Danger!")_
> 
> _Andromeda - the Chained Woman, portrayed similar to how Virgo is in the manga, wearing shackles._  
>  Canis Major - the Greater Dog, guard dog of Jupiter. He's the "big brother" of Canis Minor, Plue.  
> Orion - the Hunter, the first constellation I learned as a child.  
> Perseus - the Champion, famous for beheading Medusa and rescuing Andromeda.  
> Monoceros - the Unicorn, probably the best match for horse-head-wearing Sagittarius. I imagine they have a "Bisca and Alzack" relationship, obvious to everyone but they can't admit it to each other.  
> Indus - the Indian, as in indigenous Native American Indian, wearing only a loincloth, holding arrows in both hands but no bow, which makes him wanting to challenge Sagittarius ironic.  
> Cepheus and Cassiopeia - King and Queen of Ethiopia; their daughter is Andromeda, who is married to Perseus. Cassiopeia is often portrayed as topless, while her daughter is portrayed wearing shackles. Partial nudity and bondage gear...family reunions must be a blast!  
> Lynx - the Lynx, obviously, a wildcat.  
> Corvus - the Raven.  
> Pegasus - the Flying Horse.  
> Columba - the Dove.
> 
> _A "soiree" is a social gathering... apparently it's not a common term in many places._

Here, he was not Loke. Here, he was Leo the Lion. Here, he was not merely a member of Fairy Tail. Here, he was leader of the Zodiac Spirits.

Leo sat on a high-backed chair overlooking a party. Celestial Spirits came and went, danced and ate, chatted and gossiped. Nearby, Virgo and Andromeda sat close together, blushing over a magazine of fashionable bondage wear. On a table across the way, Nikora—Leo could not help but think of him as "Plue" now—was doing a silly dance, and the Gemini twins had transformed into copies of him to make it a three-man dance routine. Lyra was providing the music for them and giggling more than singing. Canis Major howled in laughs at his silly little brother.

Orion came in, looked at them for a moment, and moved on to strike up a conversation with his best buddy Perseus. Leo knew they would spend all night discussing sports or a hunting trip and end the night in a drinking contest. Perseus would barely come out as the champion before both of them passed out. It was always the same.

Monoceros whinnied at seeing Sagittarius step into the ballroom. The man in a horse costume saluted to no one in particular with his usual " _Moshi-moshi!_ " The graceful Unicorn Spirit secretly had a crush on the famed Zodiac Archer. Sagittarius sensed eyes on him, turned to look, but Monoceros bashfully looked away at the last minute. When Sagittarius saw the glimmering Unicorn, he blushed and quickly looked in the opposite direction.

Half-naked Indus suddenly ran up to the horseman and challenged him to an archery contest … again! Everyone knew that Sagittarius always won, but that did not stop the Indian from trying again and again. Leo chuckled as he thought about how that rivalry and determination was somewhat like Natsu, yet Indus' penchant for running around in only a loincloth was so much like Gray.

All was peaceful in the Spirit World, as he preferred it, yet the lordly Lion was bored. Even this soiree did not take his mind off of troubles. He liked being back here amongst the Celestial Spirits he knew so well, but he often missed Fairy Tail. He missed the laughter, the brawls, Mira's cooking, Natsu and Gray's fights, seeing how much Cana could drink, laughing to Wakaba and Macao reminiscing about the old days, listening to Elfman enumerate all the things that makes someone a man, and secretly watching Lucy slumped at a table complaining about rent. It had only been for three years, a mere drop in the bucket of his very long existence, yet he wanted that joy and sense of freedom again.

Leo took up a wineglass set on a table near his chair, swirled it gracefully as he inhaled the full-bodied aroma, and gave it a regal sip. He was being selfish. He knew that, but he couldn't help it! He had truly enjoyed his time masquerading as a Human.

With a fanfare of trumpets, Cepheus and Cassiopeia entered the grand hall. If anyone could make an entrance, it was this sickeningly lovey-dovey married couple. Cepheus wore his outrageously gaudy robes and overly-jeweled crown, while Cassiopeia wore a new gown that went beyond risqué and left even the Lion gawking. How could Cepheus allow his wife to wear something so revealing? Andromeda moved away from Virgo and ran up to her parents to point out the leopard-print fuzzy handcuffs she wanted to buy. She seemed not at all alarmed by her mother's mostly-exposed bosom, and Cassiopeia merely chuckled at her daughter's masochistic sense of fashion.

"Such a happy family, nyan?"

Leo looked over to Lynx. The catgirl purred as she rubbed her cheek against his throne-like chair. Leo smirked and gave her a greeting by scratching the tufts of ears that stuck out through her orange hair. It made Lynx purr happily.

"Hey oniisan, do you ever think about having a family, nyan?" she asked.

His eyes rolled briefly before returning his gaze to the surrounding crowd. "That's a taboo subject and you know it, Lynx."

"Hmm?" she questioned innocently and blinked her slit-pupil eyes in confusion. "Oniisan chases skirts like a cat chases butterflies. Why not go out with Aries-nyan? She likes oniisan … the Stars know why!" she added with a titter.

"Che!" Leo scoffed and looked away. "Aries is like … like a sister," he muttered. "A nervous little sister who I have to protect."

"I doubt she feels the same," Lynx chuckled. "Maybe I could hook oniisan up with someone. Hey, Corvus-nyan," she called over. A raven-haired young woman wearing a loli-goth black dress looked over. "You'd go out with oniisan, wouldn't you?"

Corvus snickered to herself. "Any woman would be thrilled to court the virile Lion."

"That's … kind of you to say," Leo smiled tightly. _Did she really just call me 'virile'? What the hell!_ "Perhaps another time. Oh Lynx." He crooked his finger to call her closer. She gave a cute, kitten smile and leaned in. He grabbed the bell she wore around her neck and yanked her even closer. "The last time you hooked me up on a date, I missed a summons from Lucy. She was very disappointed, and it threatened her life. Do _not_ get involved in my love life, got it?"

" _Nyaaaaan!_ " she yowled in annoyance as she pulled away and straightened her collar. "So mean! I just wanna see oniisan happy."

Just then, a shimmering, golden, arched gate appeared in the room.

"Ooh, Cancer!" Pegasus called out, flapping his wings to get the Crab's attention. "Lucy's calling for you again. Second time today, isn't it?"

Leo jumped off his chair. "Is she in trouble?" he shouted through the room. All the others looked over to him in surprise at his outburst.

Cancer looked at the shimmering view that came through the glowing arch. "She's looking in her mirror, _ebi_ ," he said coolly. "Looks like she's dressed for a party. Probably wants a new hairstyle, _ebi_." He walked through the gate, and both he and the archway vanished.

Columba the Dove cooed wistfully. "Aww, I wanna belong to Lucy-coo. She's such a pretty girl-coo."

Andromeda turned to Virgo. "You're so lucky to have her as your owner. I've got a total pervert."

"I have been punished with perverts," Virgo nodded in sympathetic understanding.

The music and talk resumed. As the worry melted out of him, Leo sank back onto his chair and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

He wondered when it started. Celestial Spirits got used to being called at any time, in the middle of conversations, during meals, sometimes the timing was really, _really_ inconvenient. For the most part, others ignored these interruptions. After all, they were simply a part of Celestial Spirit life. A little more attention was given when it was one of the twelve Zodiacs, but only due to their celebrity status.

Lately, every time a gate opened for one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Leo felt a jolt shoot through him. At first, he told himself it was nothing more than worry for his beloved Lucy, but that feeling slowly solidified. It was not just concern for her well being. He despised listening to Taurus brag about his latest encounter with Lucy and her "nice body." Whenever Leo heard that stupid Bull go on and on about Lucy's boobs, fury burned through him until someone warned him that he was beginning to growl. More than once, he had given Plue death glares when he overheard that the Little Dog had taken a bath with his sweet, innocent Lucy. Even if it was just Virgo, for a brief moment his heart would pain him that she was called, not him. Even now, he held onto his chest in lingering throbs.

The Lion felt jealous!

Even if it was nothing more than a haircut from Cancer, _he_ wanted to be the one brushing through her silky golden hair. Even if it was hiding inside Horologium to avoid a long and tiring hike, _he_ wanted to carry her so her feet did not hurt. Even if it was walking along the river with Plue, or hanging around the park with the Little Dog, or taking a bath—especially taking a bath— _he_ wanted to be the one by her side.

It had gotten so bad, he began to avoid parties like this.

"You were called to help Lucy not long ago, right, Virgo-chan?" Andromeda asked in excitement.

"Ah, yes. A small matter," the pink-haired maid nodded.

Leo growled into his goblet. "She could have called _me_ to help with a small matter," he grumbled.

Lynx pouted down at him. "Oniisan is Leo the Lion. Lucy-nyan probably doesn't want to burden oniisan with boring stuff. Oniisan is good for special occasions, like when Lucy-nyan meets the really, really bad guys. It's nice that Lucy-nyan delegates tasks according to the need. It's part of what makes everyone want to be with her. She doesn't need to call oniisan out for every little thing."

"I _want_ her to call on me," he snapped.

Lynx blinked her massive eyes. "Could oniisan … be in love? With a Human? And with your master?" She leaned over his shoulder and into his ear. "That's illegal. Better not let Libra-nyan or the Spirit King hear. Maybe I should find a really nice girl to take oniisan's thoughts away from that Human."

He rose quickly and swept out of the party. He did not care if the crowd watched him go in shock and whispered about him behind his back. The way Lynx had said "Human" as if they were some lowly creatures who could never understand love since they lived too short to fully enjoy it … that attitude pissed him off. His shoes clicked heavily through hallways and turned with militant precision around corners. He did not stop his swift march until he came to an exit and stepped out into a moonlit garden.

Faintly glowing flowers perfumed the air around him. Crystals lit the garden. Arching high above were the stars, not twinkling here, but so close, like he could reach out and caress them. He stopped by a circular fountain and gazed up. Regulus was low in the sky, almost hidden by trees. It alone throbbed like a steady heartbeat. Loke reached to his chest and clasped a lingering ache.

"Lucy," he whispered in anguish.

"I overheard Lynx-sama."

Leo was taken by surprise. Very few Celestial Spirits could sneak up on him like that. "Capricorn!"

The Goat stepped out of the shadows, strode forward, and joined him by the fountain. His sunglasses turned upward to look at the heavens so he could pretend not to see the Lion's emotionally distraught face. "Is it true? Have you fallen for Lucy-sama?"

Leo looked aside sternly and stared at the ripples in the fountain. "Don't be ridiculous. That sort of thing … it's illegal."

"It never stopped you before."

His green eyes glared tightly. "Don't bring up past mistakes."

"Don't worry, I won't tell Libra-sama about your little heartache. My only advice is to proceed cautiously."

"Proceed?" he laughed wryly, poking at his reflection in the pool so he could not see how the jealousy twisted his noble visage. "I doubt there's anything more to it. I told her how I felt, but only because she was drunk and I thought she'd forget. She didn't, then she avoided me all day, and when she finally talked to me, it was to say she regretted it happened."

"Regretted getting drunk or regretted that you confessed?"

"Probably both," Leo sputtered in depression.

"Or perhaps she regretted that she was in a state where she couldn't respond appropriately. She likely realizes neither one of you are prepared for the consequences of such a confession; otherwise, you wouldn't have felt restrained to tell her only when she wouldn't remember your words. Now she has to deal with this, and she knows it won't be simple. This is the sort of thing that can ruin or strengthen the bond between Spirits and Humans. I understand very well how that can be," Capricorn nodded solemnly.

Leo looked up in shock as something dawned on him. "You swore to look over Layla Heartfilia's family. Not just her, but all future generations. That's not exactly the sort of bond we Celestial Spirits can make with Humans."

"Normally, no," the Goat agreed, "but love makes a Celestial Spirit stronger. When we're in love," he said quietly with a distant look in his face, "even our bonds can be expanded."

Leo looked down thoughtfully. "If Lucy isn't comfortable being with me as a couple, I wonder if I could make a bond like that. Would I be willing to dedicate myself to any children she had with another man?"

"Such a question, only you can answer. Personally," Capricorn said with a small smile, "I hope you and Lucy-sama can find love, but don't destroy your bond as master and Spirit over a little infatuation. After all, in the end when everything is considered, she is still a mortal. You will share only a few years with her, far too brief a time for us Celestial Spirits, and then she will be nothing but a memory. Make all those memories, however they may turn out, happy ones."

A shimmering archway appeared near them with the crest of a lion on the apex. Through it was brilliant white light and a hazy view of the Human World. Capricorn and Leo looked through it and saw Lucy standing in an orchard holding up her Gold Key.

"She looks so much like Layla-sama," Capricorn sighed wistfully. "Go to her, Leo-sama. May your days with her be long and happy."

Leo nodded in thanks to him. He stepped through the arch and felt the tingle of transition. Energy that was uniquely Lucy's swirled around him, pulled on him, and embraced him. These brief moments as her magic transported him from the Spirit World to be by her side were always intense. It was like being fully encompassed by Lucy's entire essence. It made the Lion smile and realize … he was hers!

The gate vanished. Capricorn smiled at where only a little magic shimmered in an outline. "May the Stars smile upon you both."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I love reading fans' interpretations of what the Spirit World is like. Can Spirits mingle together? Do the Ecliptic Zodiacs all reside in one huge palace? What happens when they are summoned? At the time that I first wrote this, we had not seen the Spirit World, nor all 12 Zodiacs, so I wrote based on guesses (looks like I wasn't too far off, either). Libra is known as the Scales, signifying law and justice, so I imagined she was involved with the laws of the Spirit World, thus why Lynx is concerned that Libra might find out, and why Capricorn promises not to tell Libra about Leo being in love._
> 
> _EDIT: After posting this story, much was revealed about the Spirit World. I've edited the story slightly to match up with post-timeskip events, but I left this party scene the same._


	7. Ephemeral, Eternal

_"As I imagine your smiling face a petal fell from up above_  
 _I know that we'll have something good_  
 _It's called beautiful endless love_  
 _I know someday we'll be together_  
 _Underneath the Cherry Blossom Tree_  
 _All I ever want is for you to forever want me…."_  
\- Disha Doshi

* * *

When Loke stepped through the Lion's gate, he saw it was dark and Lucy stood surrounded by trees. The mission earlier that week in the forest came to mind, and he arrived by her side with his hand raised, prepared to charge up the magic inside his ring. However, instead of a sinister forest with the shadowy aura of enemies around, he stood in the middle of Magnolia's famous rainbow cherry tree grove, now glowing in the moonlight. Sakura petals of every shade imaginable lightly fluttered down around him. The variegated foliage even changed the starlight that filtered through the trees, making it shine on the grass in kaleidoscopic splendor.

Amidst this prismatic paradise stood the one person in Loke's life who he thought was more beautiful than this natural evanescent wonder. Lucy's golden hair was in a new style, swept up into a rolled bun with only the edges hanging loose in spiraling lockets. It made her look more mature than her usual cute hair ribbon. Loke had to admit, Cancer had outdone himself with this hairdo. She also wore a new blouse with a deeply scooping neckline trimmed in soft pink lace. It added a cutely feminine touch to counterpoint the more mature ladylike hairstyle.

"If someone is attacking you when you're dressed like that, I might have to kill them," he said, unable to stop staring.

She gave a cute titter. "I was hoping we'd make it back in time for the rainbow sakura festival. The main festival isn't until tomorrow, but I wanted to see the flowers before the crowds arrive."

A sly smirk slowly rose on Loke's face. "And you needed me here … why?" he asked playfully.

"To thank you for saving my life on that last mission. I brought food," she offered, hoping to tempt him into staying. She waved over to a picnic blanket spread out under one of the mottled trees with a lantern to light the evening. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I made tuna sandwiches. I mean, you liked that salmon we got at the ryokan…"

"And you figured," he butted in, "that since I'm a _cat_ , I'd like tuna."

She blushed slightly. She might have been drunk at the ryokan, but she remembered their conversation. Timidly, she asked, "Do lions like tuna?"

He chuckled and took the first steps toward the picnic blanket. "If it's made by Lucy, I'll eat even a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

She carefully sat down, mindful of her miniskirt. She wore such revealing clothes so often, tasks like how to crouch or sit without showing off anything had become second nature. She spread out the food packed in a wicker basket, pulled out two ceramic cups, and brought out a thermos of pre-made tea. Loke waited patiently, watching her face as she diligently set everything into place. He could see by the determination squinted in her brown eyes, this was something she did not want help with. She was doing all of this for a reason.

Was it merely to thank him for doing what was nothing more than his job?

Once she was done arranging everything perfectly, he took up the teacup and raised it in cheers. "To your beautiful eyes. _Kanpai!_ " He liked how she blushed at that, and they both sipped the tea delicately.

Loke realized she must have made it recently, because it had none of the bitterness of tea that sits out for too long. It even had a faint sweetness of honey, perhaps added in fear that the tea would go bad. It was a crisp taste with a complex aroma. Loke considered himself well-versed in the art of tea, so he could tell this was no bargain brand, but a rare leaf, something she must have bought especially for this occasion.

"What's the reason for this exquisite dinner?" he asked again, really curious now.

"To thank you. And to apologize," she added quietly. She set her teacup down and lowered her head. "I said something harsh yesterday. I was…" She paused as she searched for the right word. Failing, she sighed and shook her head. "Shamed, scared, confused, nervous. Maybe a little angry. You told me all that and confessed your feelings for me at a time when I couldn't respond properly. Instead, I acted like a drunken whore. I'm mad at myself, mad at you for not telling me sooner, uncertain how I can reply now that I've dishonored myself like that, and scared what might happen with either route I could take." She glared down at her teacup. "I'm never drinking saké again!"

Loke chuckled softly at the wide range of emotions playing out on her flushed face. He picked up the sandwich and bit in. "Mmmm-hmm."

Lucy looked up, all dark worries instantly erased with a different sort of worry. "Is it bad? I hate mayonnaise, so I mixed it with ranch dressing instead, and I usually use spinach instead of lettuce, and cucumbers instead of tomatoes, and alfalfa spouts because that's how my mama always fixed it, but this is a different bread than what I usually buy and I wasn't sure if it'd be any good but it was recommended by the baker," she said all in a rush. "If … if it's no good…"

"No, no," he insisted and gulped the bite down. "It's really amazing. I'm used to Mira's tuna sandwiches, and they were never as good as this."

Her shoulders sank in relief. "Really? I'm so glad!" Then she suddenly glared at him. "Are you just saying that to flirt with me?"

He laughed at her skepticism. "Honestly, this is one of the best sandwiches I've ever eaten."

" _One_ of the best? Not _the_ best?"

"My dear Lucy, I'm immortal. I had an owner four hundred years ago who made tuna sandwiches with ingredients you can't find in Fiore. However, it's not possible to create that recipe anymore. I believe the pepper she used went extinct a couple centuries ago. But this sandwich comes in at a close second. You should consider that quite an honor and compliment to your cooking."

Instead of cheering her up that her food was simply _that good_ , Lucy looked sad. "Immortal, huh?" she muttered. "Eternally young, eternally living."

"Eternally loving," Loke said softly. "Love can be eternal, too, you know."

"And how many women have you loved in your eternal life?"

"Fewer than you think," he answered honestly, watching her so closely that she began to blush.

Lucy looked up at the rainbow petals and the stars beyond them. "I've been thinking about what you said that night, about being in love with me. This whole week, I couldn't even sleep, I was so bothered by it."

Loke gulped hard. _Bothered?_ He felt depressed that she hated the thought of him being in love with her so deeply that it bothered her into sleepless nights. He prepared himself for the inevitable rejection. After all, he was as eternal as the stars themselves, whereas she was transient, destined to fade away with age, her life brief but beautiful … like the ephemeral sakura fluttering around them.

He thought about Capricorn. Had he confessed his feelings to Layla? Had he been rejected, too? Or had he kept silent and learned to transmute his emotions of love into ardent fidelity? Loke wondered, even if Lucy rejected him now, perhaps he could be patient. She might feel differently in a few years. He was immortal; he could wait.

Except, he didn't want to wait! He was being selfish again, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with her now!

"I decided," she said, looking down at her twisting hands, "maybe we could try dating a little."

Loke blinked. Had he heard her right? She was whispering, after all. His ears must have wanted to hear those words so badly, he transformed her rejection into acceptance. Yes, that must be it!

"I mean," she added lightly, although her hands still fidgeted nervously, "stuff like going out to dinner or taking walks together, we do those things now, so it won't be all that different."

"Except," he pointed out, "there would be no Natsu or Gray. It'll be just the two of us, and it'd be as sweethearts, not as Celestial Spirit and master."

He thought that explaining this little fact might make her back out. Instead, Lucy looked into his eyes and smiled gently.

"I don't mind doing things with just you... or as a couple."

Now he knew for certain, this was not his ears playing tricks on him. Not unless his eyes had decided to deceive him as well! He scooted across the blanket to her side. She swallowed hard, and he watched how she looked around the glowing cherry tree grove, likely plotting her escape routes. However, he had no intention of letting her go now.

"Can this be considered our first date?" he asked in warmth that made her skin tingle. Lucy's throat did not work, so she just nodded. "In that case," and Loke stretched forward two fingers to tilt up her chin, "I think it's a perfect time for this."

He wanted her to always remember her first kiss. Not just the first kiss with him, but he knew this was her first romantic kiss ever. He could not recall if he had ever given such an important kiss before. He wanted it to be special, not just for her, but for him as well.

His lips were soft against hers at first, letting her feel their plumpness and warmth. He breathed gently through his nostrils to tickle her upper lip. He felt her body jolt faintly at the air. With a slight increase in pressure, his lips took hold of her bottom lip and tugged on it slightly. This encouraged her to drag her moist upper lip across his.

His arms grabbed around her and pulled her in closer. She leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand caressed her cheek down to her throat. He felt her running her fingers up through his hair, and he hummed happily at the petting. That made her jolt again.

So cute! Such a kissing virgin! He opened his eyes briefly, just a small peek to see the ecstasy in her face. It made him smile, pleased that she was not repulsed or looking conflicted. Instead, she was enjoying every taste and sensation.

Yes, she would never forget this first kiss!

His mouth readjusted its position without breaking apart. He deepened the kiss, taking in both upper and lower lips and moistening them with a slithering lick of his tongue. He heard her gasp. Tentatively, as if trying to figure out if this was what he was hinting at, her lips parted. He could tell she was unsure what to do. She knew enough about kissing from reading shojo manga, but to actually act out a kiss was different than just reading about them and looking at pictures.

His tongue dipped into her mouth, just a little at first, enough to give her that thrill of electric connection. Then he slid in again, found her tongue, and circled it. Her breathing went erratic with excitement. She moaned faintly, and that sound almost overwhelmed him. The only thing restraining Loke from completely devouring her was a chanting reminder in the back of his mind: this was still only her first kiss. He could not spoil her too much the first time.

When he broke off the kiss, he still rested his forehead against hers with their noses touching. He felt her chest moving rapidly, as if she could not get enough oxygen to catch up with her racing heart.

"So, how was it?" he asked playfully.

She looked up and pulled back a little to see his face fully. "Unforgettable!" she sighed breathlessly.

"Good," he chuckled, brushing his fingers over her inflamed cheeks. "So, can I call you my girlfriend now?"

She tittered softly and looked aside in embarrassment. "I think it'd be best to hide this. It's not legal, right?"

"True," he admitted. "A Celestial Spirit isn't supposed to fall in love with his master. It threatens the bonds they have together. It strengthens them perhaps a little too much." He laughed off the warning and caressed her cheek. "But I'm fine with that. The stronger the bond, the better I can sense when you're in need of my help. I can always be by your side." He gave her another kiss, just a peck this time. "That's all I want, to be by you, care for you, and love you."

"Then let's keep it as our little secret," she winked.

"If that's what my Leonita wants."

"Eh?" She pulled back in surprise. "Leonita?"

Loke was momentarily shocked he had called her that. "Well, see, you're the girlfriend of Leo the Lion now, so you're my little lioness, my Leonita." He worried for a moment if that sounded plain stupid, or maybe she was not into pet names.

"It's cute," she giggled. "And you'll always be my silly Lion."

"I'm fine with that," he grinned.

She leaned into his chest, and Loke happily hugged her. He felt a sense of pride and possessiveness. She was his now! Maybe it was selfishness again, but he did not want to let her go! He wanted to hold onto her and keep her forever. He could not recall how many years, decades, centuries it had been since he felt this happy.

"Oh, but one thing," she said suddenly. "That attack you did against the perverted dark wizard."

"Regulus Supernova?"

"Yeah. Don't ever do something like that again. It was scary."

He kissed the top of her head, but she raised her face eagerly. He obligingly gave her another gentle, lingering kiss on the lips. "If that sort of power scared you, I won't use it again. But if anyone dares to touch you like that, I might not be able to control myself. You're my Leonita now." He held her tightly to show he would protect her. "I love you, Lucy."

She rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed in such happiness as she had never felt before in her life. "I love you, too … silly Lion."

Loke chuckled at her teasing tone. The tea would probably go bitter from sitting too long, but for now he was too wrapped up in the sweetness of the moment: Lucy humming contentedly in his arms, the warmth of her body through the thin material of her blouse, the smell of her hair wafting up to his nose, the gentle petting she was giving him just behind the ear, so much like a cat. Despite himself, her soft scratching made him purr. She giggled at the rumbling sound and kept petting.

"I'll love you eternally," he whispered, not caring if she could hear him or not. It was a promise he was making to himself. Loke knew, no matter how long he existed or how briefly she lived, he would never forget these tender kisses beneath the ephemeral sakura.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I received permission to use Disha's poem as my epigraph. It perfectly fits the mood, "beautiful endless love," the love of an eternal Spirit expressed under the ephemeral sakura. You can read her stuff at disha-doshi.blogspot.com. Thanks, Disha!_
> 
> _Now that you know how Lucy and Loke got together, "Lion's Pride" will hopefully make more sense, and you'll catch things that were only mentioned in passing. For instance, during the fight scene in Chapter 10 of "Lion's Pride," Loke mentions that he promised never to use Regulus Supernova again...and here we see when he made that promise. There are frequent references to Lucy and Loke's first kiss being under the sakura, and now we see it._
> 
> _By the way, Lucy's way of making tuna sandwiches is how I do it. I'm allergic to the eggs in mayonnaise, so I use ranch dressing, sweet relish, green onions, fresh ground black pepper, and paprika. I prefer spinach to lettuce. Not much of a fan for tomatoes so I use cucumbers, and I'm always buying weird bread or baking my own to make sure eggs were not used in making the loaf. Yummm... and now I'm hungry! I'm sure my cat would love some tuna juice._
> 
> _I'll see you guys back over at Lion's Pride. ~ Rhov_


End file.
